


A Night with Nadia

by RightToFlight



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 'I can't sleep' trope, Apprentice - Freeform, Arcana - Freeform, Dominant Nadia, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), It's a good one, No Sex, Other, Submissive Apprentice, Suggestive Themes, Tarot, and we all know Nadia's a top, basically my first fic on this site, be proud of me please, however, look Nadia's hot alright?, nadia - Freeform, so there's that, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightToFlight/pseuds/RightToFlight
Summary: Nadia gets an idea





	A Night with Nadia

Vesuvia was quiet. Pale moonlight shone past the silk blue curtains of your room, the open window letting in a breeze to help them flutter gently. You stare to the canopy above you, unable to be comfortable in bed with all the cushions and groaning of the stiff mattress. It wasn't the mattress; fault, you muse, and you silently curse the birds whose feathers you rested upon.

 _I have to move_ , you think, getting up and knocking several pillows from the bed. A long white one rolls across the room before stopping a few feet away from the wall. You kick it back to the bed and watch it roll under with a defeated expression. Then, with the stealth you once used to sneak past Asra and not wake him up, you leave the room.

The hallways are cold, the vaulted ceiling seeming to trap all the heat around and hide it under a cold facade of stone and marble. You hurry, hoping no one is still awake. You don't even know where you're going until you find two white dogs staring at you intently.

"Mercedes!" You hiss quietly, "Melchior! Shh, quiet, boys, okay? Please?"

A voice from the balcony to your right startles you. It's a female voice, airy and pleasant, and very familiar to you.

"It seems I have a visitor, boys. Bring them here."

The dogs are eager, ushering you onto the ledge where the women awaits. She turns, long hair pulled into a ponytail behind her. Narrow red eyes take a look at your nightly attire.

"Countess Nadia," you stammer, and she smiles, taking your hands in hers. They're smooth, with long fingers and fingernails treated to stain a faint purple. You pull your mind away and try not to focus to much on them. She wraps an arm around you as if you've been friends for years, but that isn't quite right. Because although you haven't known each other for long, what there is between you... It surpasses friendship.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep-"

"Neither could I. Join me, please." She requested, and you lean out over the railing to see what she's seeing.

Below you, Vesuvia shines with lantern light, night bringing a stillness only broken by the squabbling people still coming and going from the taverns. Your breath hitches in your throat, and you hear Nadia speak again with a delighted edge to her voice.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

Your eyes go from the city to her, and you can't help but agree. "You are." you say quietly, and then louder in a rushed tone, "I-it's beautiful, of course."

Nadia meets your gaze, the corners of her mouth lifting into a genuine smile that you would give anything to keep on her face. She reaches a hand up and it follows your jawline down to your chin. You can't help but internally faint at the entire situation. It really isn't proper, the kind of energy you sense like static in the air, but who's around to care? Nadia undoubtedly agrees, as her hand trails down, fingers brushing the air in front of your next, until they traced along your collarbone and she presses a hand to your chest, pushing with the gentlest bit of pressure. You lean back against the railing, squinting as the torchlight in the halls pushes past the figure of Nadia and to your eyes.

"Nadia, you can't be se-" Your voice is cut off by a finger on your lips.

"Do you remember the reading you gave me at the feast a few weeks ago?" She asked, and you nodded.

"I drew the Empress." You said, and then, feeling as though this was a test from Asra, "She stands for grace, power, beauty."

"All of which I have?" It's never a simple question with Nadia. The tone you expected to be prideful was poorly-masked worry, and you briefly wonder when the last time Nadia felt validated.

_With a husband like Lucio, not in a long time, I'd guess._

"You have the power," you said, nodding, "as Countess and as a member of a royal family. Beauty as well I would be stupid not to see. But grace?" Playfully, you tap your chin, trying to ignore how Nadia's idle hands are now playing at your hair.

"Grace is hiding, so far from what I've seen. You would do well to remember it must be worn inside as well as out.'

Her grip in your hair tightened. "Do you tell me what to do?"

"I advise you on what you should remember."

"Not quite what I heard," Nadia remarked, his fingers brushing your hair once more. She looked at you and smiled, the light from the moon making the wispy strands of hair around her glow like a halo. Her smile was the sort that had you melting, your legs turning to jello and your spine threatening to impersonate a puddle. 

"Tell me," she said, "what would you do for me?"

Her words come from her so flawlessly but hit you so hard. What wouldn't you do for her? You'd probably die for her, but saying that would ruin the mood that had formed on the balcony. And if you read the energy right, something that you were adept at as a magician, there was a mood of sorts present.

"Anything," you say instead, giving her a suitable answer.

"You catch on quickly," Nadia says, and the both of you now know what's happening here. Suddenly the sleeplessness had turned to something much more. Nadia slid her hands up in your hair, then tightened them and tilted your head back, a hand leaving your head to run a finger along the length of your chin. And then it was back again, and Nadia exerted the smallest amount of pressure downwards.

And that's all you need as prompting before you slide to your knees, your head still gazed up to look at Nadia. You feel like you ought to look down, as if her beauty is one you shouldn't be seeing, but Nadia tugs you closer and you content yourself leaning against her leg, looking out through the railing and over the city with her.

"Perhaps if we go to my room we both will find better rest?" Nadia hums the suggestion, her voice low and barely audible. It gives you chills to hear, and even more delight when you register the meaning in her words. You look up at her to find her eyes meeting yours.

"Yes," you tell the Countess, "I'd like that, very much."


End file.
